Mortal Kombat vs. Shonen Jump Universe
Mortal Kombat vs. Shonen Jump Universe is like MK vs. DCU but the MK universe is crossing over with the Shonen Jump universe. Available on PS3, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360. Namco Bandai worked with Warner Bros. Interactive to make the game. Characters Story In the Mortal Kombat universe, Shao Kahn's attempts at world domination have failed due to Raiden. What seemed like victory however with Shao Kahn and his portal's destruction was only the beginning. In the Shonen Jump Universe, Goku has defended the Earth from Frieza. Goku thought everything would be fine when he destroyed the portal Frieza was going to use and the villain himself. The two villains have fused and so have the two universes. Can anyone stop this new being Frieza-Kahn from merging the realms as the rage is about to consume the fighters? Mortal Kombat Chapters *Chapter 1:Liu Kang **Battle 1: Kung Lao **Battle 2: Scorpion **Battle 3: Gohan **Battle 4: Naruto Uzumaki *Chapter 2:Kung Lao **Battle 1: Li Mei **Battle 2: Kenshin Himura **Battle 3: Dark Magician **Battle 4: Sakura Haruno *Chapter 3:Sonya Blade **Battle 1: Jax **Battle 2: Kenshi **Battle 3: Momotaro Tsurugi **Battle 4: Itachi Uchiha *Chapter 4:Sub-Zero **Battle 1: Asuma Sarutobi **Battle 2: Quan Chi **Battle 3: Endurance (Scorpion/Noob Saibot) **Battle 4: Liu Kang *Chapter 5:Smoke **Battle 1: Sub-Zero **Battle 2: Clare **Battle 3: Kabuto Yakushi **Battle 4: Broly *Chapter 6:Jax **Battle 1: Ichigo Kurosaki **Battle 2: Yami Yugi **Battle 3: Goku **Battle 4: Kano *Chapter 7:Jade **Battle 1: Kitana **Battle 2: Mileena **Battle 3: Jotaro Kujo **Battle 4: Naruto Uzumaki *Chapter 8:Kitana **Battle 1: Mileena **Battle 2: Vegeta **Battle 3: Smoke **Battle 4: Endurance (Momotaro Tsurugi/Himura Kenshin) *Chapter 9:Scorpion **Battle 1: Light Yagami **Battle 2: Momotaro Tsurugi **Battle 3: Kenshiro **Battle 4: Endurance (Grimmjow Jeagerjaques/Dio Brando) *Chapter 10:Kenshi **Battle 1: Ikuro hashizawa/Baoh **Battle 2: Kenshiro **Battle 3: Broly **Battle 4: Kenshin Himura *Chapter 11:Kurtis Stryker **Battle 1: Dio Brando **Battle 2: Kabuto Yakushi **Battle 3: Itachi Uchiha **Battle 4: Orochimaru *Chapter 12:Kabal **Battle 1: Kano **Battle 2: Endurance (Sakura Haruno/Rukia Kuchiki) **Battle 3: Vegeta **Battle 4: Ikuro Hashizawa/Baoh *Chapter 13:Nightwolf **Battle 1: Kenshiro **Battle 2: Light Yagami **Battle 3: Yami Yugi **Battle 4: Dark Magician *Chapter 14:Baraka **Battle 1: Jotaro Kujo **Battle 2: Mileena **Battle 3: Endurance (Goku/Gohan) **Battle 4: Endurance (Noob Saibot/Sub-Zero) *Chapter 15:Mileena **Battle 1: Kenshin Himura **Battle 2: Endurance (Ichigo Kurosaki/Naruto Uzumaki) **Battle 3: Endurance (Baraka/Rain) **Battle 4: Scorpion *Chapter 16:Goro **Battle 1: Endurance (Goku/Vegeta) **Battle 2: Ikuro Hashizawa/Baoh **Battle 3: Broly **Battle 4: Light Yagami *Chapter 17:Quan Chi **Battle 1: Kitana **Battle 2: Goro **Battle 3: Clare **Battle 4: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques *Chapter 18:Shang Tsung **Battle 1: Goku **Battle 2: Jotaro Kujo **Battle 3: Dio Brando **Battle 4: Yami Yugi *Chapter 19:Raiden **Battle 1: w/Shang Tsung & Liu Kang vs Endurance (Clare/Jotaro Kujo/Kenshiro) **Battle 2: w/Liu Kang vs Endurance (Ichigo Kurosaki/Naruto Uzumaki) **Battle 3: Goku **Final Battle: Goden vs Frieza-Kahn Shonen Jump Chapters *Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki **Battle 1: Itachi Uchiha **Battle 2: Orochimaru **Battle 3: Johnny Cage **Battle 4: Asuma Sarutobi *Chapter 2: Kenshiro **Battle 1: Scorpion **Battle 2: Ichigo Kurosaki **Battle 3: Kung Lao **Battle 4: Dio Brando *Chapter 3: Gohan **Battle 1: Vegeta **Battle 2: Dark Magician **Battle 3: Kurtis Stryker **Battle 4: Rain *Chapter 4: Sakura Haruno **Battle 1: Jade **Battle 2: Mavado **Battle 3: Rukia Kuchiki **Battle 4: Smoke *Chapter 5: Clare **Battle 1: Noob Saibot **Battle 2: Sonya **Battle 3: Endurance (Mileena/Baraka) **Battle 4: Kitana *Chapter 6: Yami Yugi **Battle 1: Cell **Battle 2: Baraka **Battle 3: Raiden **Battle 4: Naruto Uzumaki *Chapter 7: Kenshin Himura **Battle 1: Sub-Zero **Battle 2: Kenshi **Battle 3: Li Mei **Battle 4: Endurance (Kabal/Kurtis Stryker) *Chapter 8: Vegeta **Battle 1: Goku **Battle 2: Johnny Cage **Battle 3: Ikuro Hashizawa **Battle 4: Goro *Chapter 9: Jotaro Kujo **Battle 1: Dio Brando **Battle 2: Liu Kang **Battle 3: Raiden **Battle 4: Itachi Uchiha *Chapter 10: Ichigo Kurosaki **Battle 1: Orochimaru **Battle 2: Shang Tsung **Battle 3: Endurance (Jade/Li Mei) **Battle 4: Kenshi *Chapter 11: Ikuro Hashizawa/Baoh **Battle 1: Baraka **Battle 2: Rain **Battle 3: Endurance (Johnny Cage/Nightwolf) **Battle 4: Endurance (Kung Lao/Liu Kang) *Chapter 12: Rukia Kuchiki **Battle 1: Endurance (Kitana/Jade) **Battle 2: Sub-Zero **Battle 3: Noob Saibot **Battle 4: Sakura Haruno *Chapter 13: Momotaro Tsurugi **Battle 1: Sonya **Battle 2: Endurance (Kabal/Kenshi) **Battle 3: Jade **Battle 4: Mavado *Chapter 14: Dio Brando **Battle 1: Raiden **Battle 2: Jax **Battle 3: Endurance (Mavado/Kano) **Battle 4: Goro *Chapter 15: Broly **Battle 1: Kenshi **Battle 2: Endurance (Noob Saibot/Smoke) **Battle 3: Endurance (Yami Yugi/Dark Magician) **Battle 4: Goku *Chapter 16: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques **Battle 1: Nightwolf **Battle 2: Kurtis Stryker **Battle 3: Endurance (Raiden/Quan Chi) **Battle 4: Endurance (Kitana/Mileena) *Chapter 17: Orochimaru **Battle 1: Jax **Battle 2: Sonya **Battle 3: Kano **Battle 4: Naruto Uzumaki *Chapter 18: Cell **Battle 1: Baraka **Battle 2: Scorpion **Battle 3: Noob Saibot **Battle 4; Quan Chi *Chapter 19: Goku **Battle 1: w/Vegeta & Gohan vs Endurance (Kitana/Kung Lao/Liu Kang) **Battle 2: w/Vegeta vs Endurance (Scorpion/Sub-Zero) **Battle 3: Raiden **Final Battle: Goden vs Frieza-Kahn Songs *Opening Song: Sword Summit by TM Revolution *Ending Song: Peace In Our Life sung by Hironobu Kageyama and Mitsuko Horie (sung in English in English versions, Japanese in Asian versions) Voice Cast English Version *Richard Epcar ... Raiden *Tom Choi ... Liu Kang *Michael McConnohie ... Kano *Dana Lyn Baron ... Sonya Blade *Patrick Seitz ... Scorpion *Jamieson Price ... Announcer *Jim Miller ... Sub-Zero *Jeff Pilson ... Johnny Cage *Garret Sato ... Goro *Andrew Kishino ... Shang Tsung *Bob Carter ... Baraka, Shao Kahn *Karen Strassman ... Kitana, Mileena *Gerald C. Rivers ... Jax *Henry Dittman ... Rain *Matthew Mercer ... Kurtis Stryker *Larry Omaha ... Nightwolf *Ronald M. Banks ... Quan Chi *Wendee Lee ... Li Mei *Crispin Freeman ... Kenshi, Itachi Uchiha *Sean Schemmel ... Goku *Kyle Hebert ... Gohan *Christopher Sabat ... Vegeta *Kaiji Tang ... Kenshiro *Maile Flanagan ... Naruto Uzumaki *Kate Higgins ... Sakura Haruno *Doug Erholtz ... Asuma Sarutobi *Abie Hadjitarkhani ... Jotaro Kujo *Richard Cansino ... Kenshin Himura *Steve Staley ... Ippo Makunouchi *Andrew Chaikin ... Dio Brando *Steven Jay Blum ... Orochimaru, Momotaro Tsurugi *Vic Mignogna ... Broly *Dameon Clarke ... Cell *Linda Chambers-Young ... Frieza Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Mortal Kombat (series)